


The Bestest Daddy {Discontinued}

by kawaii5lyfe



Series: Mausoleum [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom D.Va, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, bisexual McCree, safe word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii5lyfe/pseuds/kawaii5lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not my daddy, McCree!”<br/>“Well, maybe you need one to teach you some goddamn manners!”<br/>“Are you volunteering?”</p><p>Or, how Jesse McCree somehow allowed himself to be seduced by Hana “D.Va” Song and found out a lot of things about himself he didn’t know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laughing and Not Being Normal

Jesse McCree didn’t know how he ended up with his pants pushed around his knees, and gripping the edge of the counter behind him for dear life as Hana knelt before him giving him the best god damn blowy he’d ever had. A fuzzy memory like it hadn’t just happened a moment ago reminded him that he came into the practice range to work on a new combat roll and fan the hammer technique when D.Va - Hana - cornered him. She wasn’t wearing her pilot suit but what she called her streaming uniform (which in reality was some lounge shorts and a tank top). The details of how this started seemed irrelevant now that Hana was teasing his cock with the tip of her tongue, staring up at his face with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. McCree huffed out his breaths like he had been running for miles. Her hand curled round the base of his cock as she traced a line with her tongue along the underside up to the tip. Her cheeks were burning bright pink but she didn’t break eye contact with McCree and  _ God help him _ it was making him want to thrust into that pretty little mouth.

His fingers gripped the counter tighter, his knuckles of his flesh hand blanching inside his leather glove. He gritted his teeth as she traced her fingers of her free hand through the dark curls of his groin and up along the v of his hips. Her breath was hot against the reddening flesh of his length. It was tantalizing and he wasn’t sure how much of these kitten licks he could take. McCree furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to say, what, he wasn’t sure, but whatever words that started to form came out in a strangled grunt when she enveloped the head of his cock in her mouth. It’s hot and wet and his knees buckle, and the little shit  _ giggles _ . The sound sends vibrations down his shaft to his balls and he involuntarily bucks his hips. Hana opens her mouth exhaling a needy sigh as she languidly pumps his length. The hand that been teasing his hips joins its fellow at the base of his cock and holds it in place. Her lips curl over her teeth and McCree’s eyes widen as she begins to bob her head in earnest, soaking him through with wet hot suction. He didn’t want to encourage her - He swore he didn’t - but he couldn’t stop the husky moan that escaped his mouth.

Like any man, McCree surmised, he loved having his prick lathered by a hot, willing mouth. He had many partners in his time and he knew what he liked, and  _ god dammit _ if it didn’t feel like Hana was there each time studying just how to make him crazy. McCree knew she wasn’t shy from the way she spoke plainly and often times without tact, and working on her Meka in the workshop wearing just a sports bra and her mechanic overalls pushed down around her waist. He knew this but the vulgar wet sounds coming from her mouth as she worked his cock would even make ladies of the night blush, but here she was, slurping away at his cock like a goddamn treat and keeping her eyes locked on to his. Her eyes curved with a smile around his cock and she pushed her head down. Her eyelashes fluttered as she closed her eyes when the head of his cock pushed against the back of her throat.

McCree didn’t consider himself a “large man” by any means, but watching as only half his dick disappear into Hana’s mouth before she was gagging made him feel huge. She held him deep in her throat for a moment, and he could feel his face flush all the way to his ears and down his neck. The moans that left him were breathy and deep and she gagged again before pulling off his dick. Thick strands of saliva no doubt mixed with precum hung off her bottom lip and the underside of his cock head. She gave an appreciative sigh as she lapped them up, running the flat of her tongue from the base of his shaft to the head where she began to bob her head in earnest once more. McCree could only hear the blood rushing in his ears and the sick sounds coming from Hana’s wet mouth around his dick. She took him deep again and he squeezed his eyes shut as he swore through gritted teeth. The head of his cock slipped into her throat and the muscles spasmed around it as she tried to hold back a gag. McCree could feel that telltale pull in his stomach as she bobbed her head briskly, the sound of her gag was disgusting and he it turned him on hotter than anything had in a long time.

She pulled off him once more; more saliva and pre hanging from her lips as she gasped for breath.

“Goddamn…” McCree panted, staring down at Hana with a mixed expression of bliss and disbelief. “Wh… Where did you learn to use your mouth like this, darlin’?”

It wasn’t encouragement, but only whores and the twink of the Deadlock Gang had ever sucked his dick this well so he was legitimately curious.

Hana’s eyes lit up as she brought her chocolate pools to his pale brown. She giggled again, pursing her lips and rubbing his cock head over them messily.

“Is it good?” she asked breathy, but from the twinkle in her eye McCree knew that she was aware of just how fucking good she was.

“It’s damn good.” He mumbled watching as she smacked the head of his cock against the flat of her tongue before swallowing him up once more.

He wasn’t encouraging her, or at least he told himself he wasn’t, but it would have been impolite not to answer the little lady’s question. His clothes felt suddenly too tight and his skin was burning up, and he was panting out curses unable to look away from the mouth working him into a mess. Her lips and chin were slick with her spit from where she would wipe messy kisses to his prick after each time she deepthroat him. McCree squeezed his eyes shut once more, breathing out hard as he felt his falls tighten up against his body and the coil of impending release pull in his stomach. The desire to bury himself to the hilt and come down her throat was overpowering, and just when he felt like he might just intertwine a hand in her hair the warmth of Hana’s mouth left him. Immediately missing the slick feeling McCree cracked open his eyes enough to watch as Hana pumped the head of his cock in a firm fist and nudging him to spread his thighs wider with her elbow.

It was awkward with his pants caught around his knee pad and being propped against the counter but he complied the best he could. McCree honestly didn’t know what to expect because he never in a million years would have expected this young thing to know how to work a man’s livelihood with such expertise. Hana closed her eyes and nuzzled his sack not seeming to mind the coarse hair there and breathed in deep his musky scent. Her hand was still pumping shallowly and she looked up at him with a smirk before sucking a ball into her mouth. McCree’s eyes widened and he made a strangled sound, his legs trembling from both the strained position he was in and the pleasure of her mouthing his testicles.

“Fffffffuuucckkk!” McCree’s voice sounded foreign to him with how gravely it had become.

The smirk on Hana’s face grew into a grin as she tongue the skin between each ball before sucking them both into her mouth and quickly releasing them with a ‘pop’. She was going to kill him, but McCree couldn’t think of a better way to die. He wondered briefly what his headstone might say; “Here lies Jesse McCree, died from sexual over-stimulation with his balls in a young woman’s mouth”. The corners of his mouth quirked up in a smirk at the thought, unable to take his eyes off of Hana’s mouth. She lavished attention on each stone individually, passing it between her moist lips and giving it a firm, brief suck before popping it out of her mouth. She rubbed a finger over the slit of his cock head rubbing at the precum that was steadily trickling from it. He was close,  _ very _ close and his hips jerked desperately. Hana must have sensed this because her mouth abandoned his sack to suck the tip of his leaking cock. She wrapped both hands around his length and pumped in a firm, quick rythme. 

McCree narrowed his eyes as their gazes locked. His moans were needy growls as he lifted his hips. A predatory feeling crept hot in his blood. He wanted in that mouth, to fuck her throat, to make her choke on his spunk. Hana’s brow creased and she whined a moan around his cock head. The last of his self control snapped form the vibration that tickled his balls into release. His flesh hand shot out and forcefully pushed Hana’s head down. Her hands immediately moved to his thick thighs and her eyes squeezed shut, tears forming in the corners from the sudden invasion of his cock in her throat. McCree swore, his hips bucking and he growled out a throaty moan as his vitality shot down her throat.

“Drink it all, darlin’.” he spoke in a throaty whisper watching Hana squirm, and choke.

The sounds coming from the back of her throat as she struggled to swallow around his cock were filthy and sexy, and McCree licked at his dry lips eyeing the spit mixed with come seep out between his shaft and her lips. He was breathing hard as he relented her grip on her head, his hand shaking as he moved it back to the counter. His cock was half hard when it slipped past Hana’s lips. She swallowed first before gasping for a much needed breath. She sank back to sit on her feet breathing just as hard he was. McCree felt heavy and delightfully spent. He hadn’t come that hard in God knows how long and some part of him was telling him it was about damn time. His eyes rolled to the rag he had been using to wipe down Peacekeeper before all of this happened. He shifted to stand a little straighter and grabbed it to begin cleaning up his spit soaked now limp dick. Hana stood and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her usual expression of smug bitchiness returning to her features.

“You should shave your balls.” She said abruptly, making McCree choke on air and look up at her with wide eyes. “It was like sucking on sandpaper.”

His brain was slow to react and McCree found all he could do was stare dumbly as she smirked at him before walking out of the room with a small wave.  _ Smart ass little--! _ McCree hastily pulled his pants up, his fingers fumbling with his belt buckle and the straps of his gun belt. If she thought this was going to happen again she had another thing coming and he had every intention of making that clear here and now. He heard her laughing with someone in the hallway as he pushed the door of the practice range open. Mercy was holding a shopping bag showing the items inside to Hana. They looked like packets of beef jerky and freeze dried fruit.

“Hana, it’s important to maintain a balanced diet. I know all you eat is that garbage when you stream.” Mercy’s eyes were kind even though her tone was firm. “These snacks are much better.”

“You’re such a mom, Angela!” Hana sighed dramatically taking the bag from the older woman.

There was no trace of the promiscuous young woman from moments ago. Hana was normal D.Va again. Surly and pouty. McCree moved the brim of his hat up with his thumb as he watched the two women interact. Mercy noticed him, the smile she gave him quickly giving way to a concerned expression. Hana’s hair cascaded over her shoulder as she frowned at him.

“Jesse,” Mercy walked toward him. “Are you feeling ill? You look a little flushed.”

McCree’s eyes darted to Hana who smirked knowingly before walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

“Nah, doc,” McCree began, bowing his head so that the brim of his hat hid his eyes and pulled out a cigar. “Just feelin’ a little tuckered from practicing on the range.”


	2. No Guilt In Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana treats everything like a game, including the seduction of men old enough to be her father.

It had started out as a game, just like anything else in her life. D.Va -Hana- started teasing McCree when several months ago he accidently grabbed her breast while pushing her through a doorway to avoid being seen by a group of Talon agents. Watching him get flustered was funnier than any of the latest memes, and she began keeping a mental score board. Each time she would push the envelop a little further and sometimes McCree would push back. If she would call him a pervert for touching her breast, he would come back with a snarky remark about how her breasts were more like mosquito bites and weren’t worth getting hot over. It started slow. Hana would tease with just words but things escalated once she started pressing herself against his side during transport on missions, touching his butt when she would pass behind him, and soon he was grabbing her wrists and pulling her in close to growl threats of spankings in her face. It was meant to dissuade her, but it only made her want to tease him more. Giving McCree head in the practice range was an accident. Well, it wasn’t an accident more like an unintentional encounter. That had been over a week ago.

Hana was laying against her pillows, slowly blowing a bubble with her gum as she scrolled through her endless private messages from her streams on her phone. She had stopped keeping track of how many thirsty followers asked for her to be their dolly, sending pictures of their dicks hoping that would somehow persuade her to send them nudes. McCree’s dick hadn’t been what she was expecting, not like she had imagined what it looked like before or anything. Hana tossed her phone to the side and stared up at the ceiling. He was circumcised and he was  _ thick _ . Her jaw had burned a little from the stretch of having his girth in her mouth.  Hana’s eyelashes fluttered and her cheeks burned with a blush as she remembered the way he tasted, the way he couldn’t hold back when he came and ordered her to swallow his come

Chewing her bottom lip Hana ran her fingers up the inside of her thighs. McCree was old enough to be  _ her father _ . She had received a lot of requests from older men to be her sugar daddy. She didn’t need a sugar daddy because she had enough support from her Patreon plus her paycheck from Overwatch to buy whatever she wanted. McCree was also a lot hairier than she liked her men to be. Well, to be fair the men she’s been with before hadn’t been much older than herself. She closed her eyes and her mouth started to water remembering the feeling of his pubic hair under her fingertips.  McCree wasn’t her type. Hana sighed pressing her fingers against her pussy through her panties. He wasn’t her type, and he was old, and a bear, and  _ god  _ did she want him to touch her princess parts

Hana hastily pulled her night shirt over her head. She ran her hands up her torso, arching her back as she cupped her breasts and teased her hardening nipples. Heat pooled in her panties and she whimpered imaging that her hands were McCree’s. Hana tugged her nipples, her legs falling open. She slid her hands down to her hips and tucked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and pulled them off. Her nerves tingled from the kisses of cool air across her bare skin. Hana bit back a soft moan, teasing the smooth hairless skin of her outer pussy lips with her fingertips. She smacked the sensitive folds and her hips jerked at the pleasurable sting. She wished it were McCree’s fingertips rubbing her clit in rough circles, and sliding down to test the wetness of her slit. She wondered if he’d praise her for having a such a cute little cunny, or if he’d encourage her to keep making those soft mewls of pleasure. She imagined his voice being husky and low, his eyes dark and smoldering. Hana gasped and pressed her fingers hard against her clit as her hips jerked at the thought.

Shoving a pillow between her legs Hana rolled on to her stomach. She spread her legs, sliding a hand down to tease her folds as she grinded against the pillow. She imagined McCree asking her if she liked it when he touched her and she gasped yes to herself against her sheets. In her mind’s eyes McCree was spreading the folds of her pussy to better rub quick circles at her clit. She rutted hard against the pillow, her breathing becoming hard as her arousal built. Her back arched and her hips jerked from the over stimulation to the bundle of nerves beneath her fingertips. The McCree in her fantasy was begging her to sit on his face, and she brought her fingers to her mouth to wet them with her tongue before returning them to her pussy. Hana ran her tongue over her lips to savor her musky flavor. She gasped imagining her slick finger was McCree’s tongue invading her slit. The movement of her hips became erratic as she neared her climax. She imagined McCree burying his thick cock to the hilt in her hot, wet pussy and slapping her ass with a firm hand in time to his thrusts.

With a long high pitched moan and a breathy  _ yes, daddy _ into her bedding Hana came, soaking the pillow between her thighs. She lifted up to her knees and rubbed rapidly against the currents of her squirt. Hana’s frame trembled in the aftershock of her orgasm and she panted softly. She still felt needy as she rolled off her bed to shower. She wondered just how far she would have to push the envelope to make her fantasies come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, little chapter to sate your thirst.


	3. Training Wheels Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There are at least seventeen ways this could have gone better. Like, I’m counting them right now, dangsin-eun babo!”.  
> Every stomp of D.Va’s MEKA sent tremors through the floor where McCree sat in a small pool of his own blood. This mission was already turning into a right shit show and he was in no mood for Hana’s sassy mouth.

If there was one thing that McCree knew was a constant with Overwatch was that nothing was ever routine. He exhaled a plume of smoke, his eyes squinting both from the Numbani sun and trying to decipher Mercy’s expression. The blonde was standing with Winston and Lena as they spoke with a very tired looking museum staff member. Mercy’s shoulders were tense and she held her Caduceus staff in a white knuckled grip. Her normal serene expression was hardened, a line between her brows.

McCree sighed folding his arms across his chest. Mercy had a certain unshakable sadness about her that settled heavy on her shoulders ever since Switzerland. McCree had hoped that after all this time Mercy would forgive herself, to let go of that hurt. He could see her old self, but when they were debriefed after Talon tried to steal Doomfist’s gauntlet. Sadness clouded her features. To her Amelie and Reyes were still who they once were no matter what they called themselves now. McCree could never understand what Mercy saw in that surly bastard, but he knew love came softly without much sense. He pulled the cigar from his lips, turning his head to spit the sour taste that accompanied memories of Reyes from his mouth.

“ _ Ew _ , McCree! That’s so  _ gross _ .”

McCree’s eyes narrowed slightly his mouth forming a thin line. He had almost forgot Hana, D.Va, was waiting with him by the payload since she had been so quiet up until now. He rolled his shoulders trying to rid himself of the tension pulling at his muscles.

“Not everyone likes to swallow, darlin’.” McCree’s reply was smooth, his tone low as he turned his head to look at her.

D.Va looked up from her phone to glare daggers at him, and he smirked at her. It had been the first time that either of them so much as acknowledged what happened in the practice range. It had been nearly two weeks, and McCree only felt a little twinge of guilt when he’d fuck his fist at the memory. D.Va had been her usual irritating yet flirtaceous self, and he his usual cool. Everything was normal.

Pocketing her phone in the track jacket she was wearing over her MEKA suit, and blowing a slow bubble with her gum D.Va went poker face. McCree tilted the brim of his hat up with his thumb watching her push off from her MEKA where she had been leaning. Her silence made McCree feel apprehensive since she was always so quick with comebacks.

“I didn’t really have a choice,” D.Va began, sliding to sit in front of him on the payload. “Between you forcing my head down and coming straight into my throat.”

McCree felt heat creep up his neck and his eyes darted to where the others were still talking with the museum staff.

“Hush.” he mumbled flicking the ash that built on the end of his cigar before returning it to his mouth.

D.Va leaned back on her hands and rolled her head to rest on her shoulder, a grin spreading across her face slow like ink in water.

“What?” A mischievous glint in her eye as she spoke. “You don’t want them to know you’re a dirty old man?”

McCree fixed her with a pointed glare. “I thought I’d save you the trouble of havin’ to explain where you learned yer tricks, little soiled dove.”

He wasn’t sure if she’d catch his implication. Normally he wouldn’t so much as breathe an ill word toward a teammate, let alone a lady, but D.Va had this ability to make him all horns and rattles. Just when McCree thought that it all went over the brunette’s head D.Va gave him a lethal stare, her brows pulled together.

“... _ Gochu Mogo _ .” she mumbled looking away from him.

McCree smirked. It was rare for her not to come back kicking, and it was an opportunity he wasn’t going to let pass. Tucking his thumbs into his belt, McCree lifted his head to watch the others.

“Maybe if you spent less time suck’n dick and worked on yer aim you wouldn’t be dead weight outta yer MEKA.” he sneered.

In his perferal vision he could see D.Va grip the edge of the payload, swinging a leg idly with her toes scuffing against the pavement.

“Shut up.” her reply was laced with venom despite keeping her gaze away.

“Maybe the rumors were right,” McCree began again, exhaling smoke. “Just some, what’s it, fake geek girl?”

D.Va whipped her head around to glare up at him. McCree cocked his head meeting her gaze. He was on the right path to finally giving the little tart a taste of her own medicine.

“Yeah, that’s it.” he continued. “Just a cam girl.”

Her eyes burned with fury as she leapt to her feet. She was standing in his space and a line formed between McCree’s brows.

“Shut  _ up _ , McCree!” D.Va shouted pushing him away. “I’m a pro because I  _ destroyed _ all those noobs who said I couldn’t!”

The sudden assault made McCree a little unbalanced and he stumbled back a couple steps. His eyes went round for a brief moment before they mirrored the youth’s intensity.

He loomed closer. “Maybe you should apply yourself, and “destroy” some goddamn terrorist trash instead of stuffing yer face in front of a computer screen!”

He was shouting too. D.Va’s hands balled into fists, her shoulders raised as she gritted her teeth.

“Stop telling me what the  _ fuck _ to do!” her shout was higher pitched than usual. “You’re not my daddy, McCree!”

“Yeah?” McCree leaned down so his eyes were level with hers, his tone low and dark as he jabbed a finger in her face. “Well, maybe you need one to teach you some goddamn manners.”

D.Va drew in a deep breath and visibly shivered. Her eyes sparked with something that McCree couldn’t quite decipher.

“Are you volunteering?”

McCree found himself speechless. A muscle in his jaw twitched as his mind moved sluggishly to comprehend if her question was genuine or not. Her tone still had bite but her pupils had blown wide, and her breath hitched as she held his gaze. D.Va was looking up at him almost expectantly and it made knots coil in his stomach. McCree’s mouth went dry and his brow furrowed mulling the question over a little more seriously than he thought was necessary. All at once memories of every touch and teasing word leading up to his dick in D.Va’s mouth came flooding back to him in hot waves. He would never have expected that behind her actions was anything more than wanting to rile him up, to sait some sort of teenage hormonal need. Silence was sometimes the best answer and right now McCree wasn’t even going to try and give one.

“Oi, is everything alright, loves?”

Lena was suddenly standing besides them, and McCree flinched tearing his eyes from D.Va’s to meet Lena’s. Her expression was one of worry glancing between her two teammates. D.Va snorted and shoved her hands in her pockets.

“Yeah. Fine. McCree’s just old and stupid, and I hate him.” she scoffed and stomped off with her nose in the air.

“Wh..?” Lena stammered watching the young woman walk away before looking back at McCree for some sort of explanation. He sighed, shaking his head and taking a long drag from his cigar.

“It’s fine, Lena. Everything’s normal.”

 

* * *

“There are at least seventeen ways this could have gone better. Like, I’m counting them right now,  _ dangsin-eun babo _ !”

Every stomp of D.Va’s MEKA sent tremors through the floor where McCree sat in a small pool of his own blood. She was pacing providing suppressive fire outside of the store McCree was taking cover in. The rough vibrations pulled waves of pain from the stab wound in his side and he hissed through clenched teeth.This mission was already turning into a right shit show and he was in no mood for D.Va’s sassy mouth.

“I need a doctor!” He shouted into the communicator, ducking as a bullet punctured the wall near his head.

His body armor had cracked when the explosion from a grenade sent him flying from the payload during the escort. While he scrambled to get his feet some bushwacker lodged a blade in his side. Fanning the hammer made quick work of the Talon agent, and McCree chastised the corpse for bringing a knife to a gunfight. McCree didn’t even register that he had been stabbed until he felt his blood soaked shirt clinging painfully to the wound. It wasn’t the most painful battle wound he had ever endured but there had been no spare time to try and stop the bleeding, and he felt like he might drop from blood loss at any moment. Mercy had flown off after Tracer when the skirmish started, Winston following suit leaving D.Va and Mccree to guard the payload.

“Get through this!” D.Va practically chortled, the tell-tale jingle of her defensive matrix springing to life reaching McCree’s hears.

He pushed himself to stand using the wall to help his balance. His legs felt like they were made of lead. D.Va was standing between the payload and the doorway of the shop, trying to simultationsly shield him from bullets and keep their enemies off the payload. Despite everything she was a team player and McCree breathed a silent prayer of gratitude.

“ _ Verstanden _ .” Mercy’s voice finally came over the communicator, along with the sound of Winston’s roars. He sounded mad enough to swallow a horn-toad backwards and McCree would just picture the big ape slapping people out of the way like rag dolls.

“Is this easy mode?” D.Va sneered, shooting down the last of the agents on the payload. She maneuvered to look at McCree as he made his way over to the door frame. “Are you done dying yet?”

He cringed pressing his flesh hand over the bleeding wound on his side and rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Mercy’s startled voice coming over the communicator again.

“Sniper! I can’t seem to, Ah! McCree, I’m pinned down!”

The sudden wave of heat from D.Va initiating her boosters caused McCree to raise an arm to sheild his face. “What the heck are you doing, kid?!” McCree shouted after her, stumbling out of the store front with Peacekeeper at the ready.

“I’m going to get Mercy, duh!” D.Va’s response was an exasperated sigh, like it should have been obvious to him.

McCree pulled his hand away from his wound just enough to eye the blood that stained his glove. He drew his lower lip between his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. It was quiet and the sun beat hot on him. He strained his ears to try and pick up any sound over the sound of his heart beating pounding in his ears. McCree could hear the distant sounds of gunfire and the distinct pop of Tracer’s pulse bomb. The crack of the sniper firing made McCree exhale long and slow. Mercy was battle worn and knew how to keep her head down, D.Va on the other hand was green and a huge target in her MEKA. She had the bad habit of flying into the middle of firefights and making reckless moves. She’d be dead meat the moment she was out of her MEKA against a sniper, and McCree swallowed hard. A gentle breeze moved over him and a hand touched his face.

“I’m here.” Mercy said.

McCree opened his eyes and returned the smile she gave him. “Much obliged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexiness is gonna happen in the next chapter! This was suppose to be all one chapter but it was getting really long so I had to split it up.


	4. Training Wheels Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree is just as talented with his mouth as Hana is with hers.

McCree pressed his lips together tapping the fingers of his prosthetic against his leg as he stared at the closed door to Hana’s room. During the flight back to base D.Va had pretty much ignored his existance except to give him dirty looks. He knew you can’t unsay a cruel thing, and he knew he said several cruel things to her that he needed to apologize for.

By the time that Mercy had finished patching him up, sitting through a debriefing and showering it was late. McCree knew that Hana kept weird hours and would probably still be up streaming or vlogging. His brows pulled together as he continued to stare at her door, struggling to bring himself to knock. He sighed threading a hand through his hair.

“What are you doing?”

McCree’s eyes widened at the sound of Hana’s voice. He slowly turned his head to look at her standing stark still in the hallway. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt, her hair pulled up in a messy bun on top her head. She was holding a case of energy drinks in one hand, her key card clutched in the other as she eyed him suspiciously.

“I, uh,” McCree cleared his throat looking everywhere but at her, tugging at the collar of the henley he was wearing. “I was wonderin’ if I might talk to you about earlier…”

He glanced at Hana. She stood still a moment chewing the inside of her cheek before closing the distance between them. She wordless slid the keycard into the lock mechanism. McCree’s shoulders slumped with the thought that this was a waste of time. She held the door open with her back and brought her eyes to his while jerking her head to indicate she wanted him to come in. He blinked at her, swallowing thickly before stepping over the threshold. Her room was dark the only light coming from her dual computer screens. Posters from various movies and video games lined the walls, her book shelf and dresser was covered in figurines and stacks of game guides. Her bed was unmade, pastel bedding bunched up at the foot of it. She placed the beverage case on her desk heavily before sitting cross-legged on her bed. McCree’s eyes moved over her bare legs as he sat in the padded office chair at her desk.

He leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his knees but kept his eyes on his steepled fingers. “I’m sorry. Fer what I said.”

“It sucked.” Hana mumbled.

McCree looked up her. She was pouting, eyes fixed on her fingers smoothing out a wrinkle in the hem of her shirt. Heat crept up his neck when his eyes dropped to her fingers and caught a glimpse of her panties.

“I know.” He replied with sigh, leaning back. “You work damn hard. Hell, I probably would have been dead if it weren’t fer your good shoot’n today.”

He brought his eyes up and caught her gaze. The corners of her mouth turned up in a soft smile. She leaned back on her hands and untangled her legs from each other to hang limp over the edge of the bed. The action drew the shirt up putting her panties in full view. White with aqua stripes. McCree’s eyes lingered over her thighs and his fingers twitched with the desire to reach out and stroke her undoubtedly soft skin. Carnal need started to bleed into his veins, blood flooding his groin as he watched her extended a lithe leg to poke his knee with her toes.

“I know. I’m pretty great.” came her oddly prime reply. “I forgive you.”

McCree wet his lips with his tongue bringing his eyes to hers as he laid his prosthetic hand on her ankle. She inhaled sharply from what he assumed was the chill of the metal but didn’t withdraw her foot. He curled his fingers and stood slowly lifting her leg up and her cheeks flushed.

“Let me make up to you.” he replied low, his tone like gravel.

Hana’s lips parted as her breathing hitched. “How?” she asked breathlessly.

McCree smirked sliding his hand up to her knee and pulling her forcefully toward the edge of the bed. The action made her hands slip out from under her and she cried out in surprised.

“I’m pretty good with my mouth too.” he said kneeling between her spread legs.

Hana stammered over her words as she scrambled to sit up, pressing her hand against his forehead to stop him as he tried to push her shirt further up her belly.

“W-Wait! I-I squirt!” she blurted out, face a bright shade of pink.

“You wha…?” McCree’s brows drew together in confusing batting her hand away.

“When I come,” Hana mumbled, plucking at the sheets. “I squirt. You’re going to get soaked.”

 _Hot damn!_ McCree’s mouth watered, his pupils blown wide with lust.

  
“Show me.” he whispered, pressing his hand against her chest to get her to lay back down. “Show daddy just how wet you can get him.

” _Oh my god!_ ” Hana choked as McCree pressed her down more firmly when she tried to sit up again.

McCree wasn’t sure what possessed him to say it. He had to admit that when she had asked if he was volunteering for the role was god damn arousing, even if they were fighting. He’d never been a daddy before, but the idea of asserting dominance over this feisty young thing wasn’t something he was willing to pass up. His hand groped one of her breasts through her shirt and was surprised but not disappointed that she was still wearing a bra. The whimper that left her lips was encouraging and he pushed her shirt up, kissing her belly. She gasped and he felt her stomach muscles tense under his lips. He slid his hands purposely down her frame to dip his fingers into the waistband of her panties. He leaned back as he pulled the thin fabric down her legs drinking up the sight of her bald pussy.

  
“Damn.” he whispered appreciatively as he gently brushed a calloused thumb over her slit.

Hana’s hips twitched and she gasped a moan. McCree glanced up at her as he pushed her legs open obscenely wide. Her brow was creased and her eyes were shut, her lips were parted as she breathed heavy.

“Daddy’s gonna make you feel real good, darlin’.” he said, delighting in the way she whined expectantly. “Make you feel real good for being a good girl today.”

Looping his arms under her thighs McCree bent his fingers down over her hips to part the full outer lips of her pussy. He breathed in deeply her musky scent before running the flat of his tongue up her slit. The moan that came from Hana was like a soft needy cry and it was like a beautiful melody to McCree. She tasted sweet on his tongue and he traced small lazy circles around her clit before sucking the bud into his mouth. He watched her face as he sucked languidly, holding her hips still when she tried to buck against his mouth. A stream of breathy yeses left her lips. McCree released her clit with a slurp and dipped his tongue further into her folds. He swept the tip of his tongue against her entrance and Hana arched her back gasping. She whined long and high pitched as McCree plunged his tongue repeatedly inside.

“ _Yes!_ ” Hana moaned. “Yes, daddy!”

He hummed a growl against her sex as he started rubbing the flat of his tongue back and forth over the length of her slit in quick strokes. She was close. He could tell by the way her hips jerked and thighs trembled. He pulled his mouth away with a rough gasp and and sank his teeth into the meat of her thigh. The squeak that started to leave her mouth turned into a long whine that steadily grew louder and more high pitched as he rubbed his fingers rapidly over her clit. McCree moved his eyes to his fingers feeling warm waves against them. The slippery slick sound of her squirt against his rubbing fingers, and the droplets that landed on his cheek and neck made his erection strain painfully against his jeans.

“Hot _damn_ , darlin’.” McCree breathed withdrawing his fingers to watch them drip against her sensitive nether lips.

Hana pressed her hands to her cheeks as she rode the finally waves of her orgasm. Her frame jerked from the violent tremors. She was panting out her breathes and she licked her lips cracking open her eyes to look down at McCree through her lashes. McCree met her gaze and sucked her juices from his fingers wantonly. He hummed his approval and dipped his head between her thighs again to lap up her juices straight from the source. She bit her lip and opened her mouth but the only word to come out was “fuck”. He glanced up at her to see her place one of her fingers between her teeth.

The sounds that left her mouth ranged from sweet little mewls to guttural groans from deep in her throat. He teased her clit with his tongue; tracing the pink pearl with the tip of his tongue and flicking it with quick strokes. He lapped and sucked and she was so wet she was dripping on to his jeans. He couldn’t get enough of her scent, of her taste and he groaned against her sex. He pressed a finger of his flesh hand inside her entrance and it was hot and slick and his cock twitched. He pumped a few times before slipping in a second finger enjoying how her velvety walls clung to his fingers as her pussy swallowed them.

“Ffffuck, darlin’.” McCree breathed against her, using his prosthetic fingers to spread her outer folds wide to get better access to her clit. “Yer little pussy is just swallowing up my fingers.”

Hana whined writhing against his ministrations. “It feels so good, daddy.”

McCree hummed. “You like it when daddy finger fucks you, huh?” He punctuated the question by thrusting his fingers quickly.

What ever her answer was was drowned out by her cry of pleasure. McCree wrapped his lips around her clit once more and started stimulating the bundle of nerves with both his tongue and hard sucks. He angled his fingers up to brush against that rough, sensitive patch and the chorus of moans increased. Her hands moved restlessly in the sheets and she rutted against his mouth.

“P-Please, daddy.” she whimpered lifting her head to look at him with glassy eyes. “Make me come, daddy.”

McCree met her gaze and chuckled while he wiggled his tongue in her folds. He twisted his fingers and curled them to to press against her g-spot in rapid strokes. He watched as Hana’s eyes rolled back in her head, clutching the back of her knees and pulling them back as she her orgasm built.

“Come on,” he growled. “Come for daddy, darlin’. Come all over my fucking face.”

He returned to mouthing at her folds and her hands shot out to force his head down. She squealed as her pussy gushed hot waves against his chin, and neck. She was swearing in both English and Korean and her thighs trembled. McCree pulled his fingers from the tight sheath of her pussy and closed his mouth over her squirt. He drank deeply and moaned against her. He breathed hard pulling away, her slick and his drool dripping off his lips and his goatee. He rubbed her clit between his thumbs earning him another squirt that drenched the front of his shirt. She was a writhing, sobbing mess as she reached down to push his hand away not being able to handle the stimulation any longer.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his forearm McCree stood slowly, staring down at Hana with a predatory gaze.

“Good girl.” he said, his voice husky and low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Fixed the errors! /thumbs up   
> Also, my headcanon is that McCree dresses like Dexter when he's not decked out in his cowboy gear /double thumbs up


	5. East of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree wants to keep his kinks a secret and thinks 'stop' is a good enough safeword as any. He also doesn't understand why Rilakkuma is on condoms.

It wasn’t a date. It was more like a business meeting, actually. D.Va -Hana- stood at the foot of the bed shifting her weight from foot to foot considering two outfits she had layed out. She tapped her finger against her pursed lips debating between something comfy and casual, or something cute and flirty. She sighed dropping her arms as she tilted her head back to look at the stucco ceiling. Overwatch stationed her team in Ilios for an undetermined amount of time to control a terrorist faction that had popped up. After days of holding down points and flushing out terrorist garbage they had some down time, and Hana jumped at the opportunity to talk with McCree about some guidelines for their new… arrangement.

Hana pressed her hands to her cheeks as they started to heat up from the memory of McCree’s husky voice praising her as he ate her out. It was some apology but she wanted more, and was disappointed when McCree slapped her hands away when she reached for his belt. They had been on different assignments since then, and hadn’t had much interaction which gave Hana plenty of time to think of how this whole thing was gonna roll. She took her and McCree being assigned the same team as a sign from the universe that it was time to make a move. She opted to be comfy in the Greek heat and dressed quickly. Nearly tripping over her feet Hana scrambled to grab a small box she bought specifically for McCree after their last encounter before dashing out the door. The hotel was set on a hill overlooking the plaza surrounding the lighthouse. Hana pushed her sunglasses further up her nose as she wove through the crowds of people trying to finish their errands before the Greek siesta. Though it was midmorning the heat was already unbearable, and Hana mildly regrets not spending the day at the pool. 

She wasn’t surprised to see that she had beat McCree to the cafe she told him to meet her at. Hana placed her sunglasses on top of her head as she settled at one of the small round tables near the patio after placing her order with the barista. An 8-bit tinkle came from her phone signaling an incoming message. She smiled at the frog icon that flashed on the screen and tapped it to see what Lucio had to say.

‘Party on the pool deck 2NITE! You in?’

Hana glanced up as her name was called to retrieve her drink and typed out her response.

‘If ur going 2b dropping some sick beats then heck yeah!’

She settled back at the table and giggled at Lucio’s response.

‘Gurl, when do I NOT drop the beat?’

‘ ;) ’

The tinkling of the cafe door opening drew Hana’s eyes from her phone and her breath caught in her throat. McCree stepped through the door, removing his hat only long enough to run his fingers through his hair before replacing it. Hana drank in his broad chest and biceps muscles stretching the fabric of the charcoal button up he was wearing. He had only buttoned half the buttons and Hana chewed her lip eyeing the dark wisps of chest hair that were exposed. Her mouth started to water and she crossed her legs tightly feeling a heat rise beneath her skin that had nothing to do with the blazing sun. McCree hadn’t noticed her yet and he walked over to the counter to order a drink. Hana tilted her head as she appreciated the way his jeans hugged his ass. She idly stirred her drink remembering that when she had given him head she was amused that he went commando and grinned to herself. She sat up straight when McCree noticed her and swaggered over with his coffee.

“Howdy, darlin’.” he greeted her as he sat across from her.

Hana tossed the small box that she nearly forgot in the hotel room to McCree and he fumbled to catch it in his surprise.

“What the--” McCree’s eyes realized what he was holding and quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching. “Are these  _ condoms _ ?!”

“You said you wouldn’t do bareback.” Hana replied with a smirk. After McCree gave his apology and smacked her hands away he made it clear to her that he wouldn’t take her unprotected.

McCree frowned at her before studying the box again with a flustered expression that delighted Hana to no end. “Ya, but you can’t just toss ‘em around. Why are there bears on here?”

“Because it’s cute, duh!” Hana sighed exasperatedly, leaning her elbows on the table.

She watched McCree mutter under his breath and pocket the condoms. He brought his eyes to hers and she could see that carnal desire starting to surface and she shivered.

“What did you wanna talk about?” his voice was soft, almost muffled as he brought his cup up to take a drink.

Hana pursed her lips in thought, tapping her fingers against her arm trying to figure out the best way to start.

“Kinks.” Might as well be straight and to the point!

McCree’s eyes widened slightly. “Excuse me?”

“Kinks.” Hana repeated resting her chin in her hand, keeping her eyes on his. “Like, what gets you off.”

“I know what it means.” McCree began, leaning forward to lean his arms on the table as well. “Don’t you want it to be a surprise?”

“No. I mean, yes, but also no.” Hana tumbled over her words, her cheeks heating up. “Like, I don’t want to be surprised by you pissing in my mouth. I don’t do water sports.”

McCree choked on his laughter, pressing his palm to his mouth as he glanced around. His shoulders shook with his laughter and Hana pouted.

“Don’t worry, darlin’,” McCree chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the corners with his smile when he returned his gaze to hers. “I don’t either.”

“Good.” her reply was curt.

She lowered her eyes to the fingers of McCree’s prosthetic tapping against the table. She remembered the feeling of the cool metal against the skin of her ankle when he pulled her to the edge of her bed. She wondered if his grip was stronger with that hand or if he had more stamina with it. She imagined him touching himself with that hand and the thought of engorged flesh against metal made heat pool in her panties and she gasped softly. McCree’s fingers stilled and she brought her eyes to his. He was looking at her with a curious expression.

“I want to watch.” she whispered breathlessly.

A line formed between his brows. “Watch what?” he asked, confused.

Hana fluttered her eyelashes and chewed her lip fighting through the embarrassment that threatened to keep her silent.

“I want to watch you touch yourself,” she replied, creeping her fingers forward to touch his prosthetic. “With this…”

McCree dropped his eyes to where her fingers were stroking his metal hand. He kept his eyes lowered for a moment and Hana’s heart started to flutter wondering if it was something too weird too soon. She flinched a little as McCree brought his eyes back up.

“You’ll have to earn it.” his voice was low and dark and delicious. The fingers of his metal hand twitched as he stretched them to touch the soft skin of her inner wrist. “I’m gonna spank you. Turn those cheeks bright pink.”

Hana nodded vigorously. “Yes!”

McCree’s eyes narrowed and he smacked her hand sharply, the metal stinging her skin and she drew her hand away with a gasp.

“Yes, what?” he prompted.

Hana swallowed thickly. “Yes, daddy.” her voice was a whisper.

The corners of his mouth quirked up and he reached out for her hand to smooth the skin he hurt.

“If you’re a good girl and do as daddy says, then daddy will do somethin’ you ask. Sound good?”

“Yes, daddy.” Hana breathed. She blinked a few times before sitting straighter.

“I need a safe word.” She blurted out.

A crack formed in the daddy facade and McCree’s brows pulled together. “What?”

“A safe word.” Hana repeated. “I’m gonna say stop but not mean it so we need one.”

“There’s no safer word than stop, Hana.” McCree’s tone was firm.

She pouted and folded her arms across her chest with a huff. “It needs to be something either of us wouldn’t say normally during… you know.”

McCree leaned back in his seat with a sigh. “Alright. What’s it gonna be?”

Hana looked around the cafe for inspiration. She hadn’t used safe words before and seen many tumblr posts talking about the unusual and hilarious words used. Her eyes fell on a couple across the room bickering with one another.

“Divorce.” Hana said returning her attention back to McCree. He looked legitimately confused. “Our safe word is divorce.”

McCree chuckled and shook his head. He wet his lips with his tongue as his and he smirked at her.

“I reckon I’d rather show you what I like, and that way you can test out that safe word.” McCree spoke in a low tone as he stood.

“What?  _ Now _ ?!” she squeaked scrambling to her feet.

  
McCree’s response was just a wink and chuckle as he pulled a cigar from his pocket, turning toward to head out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a big ol'tease.
> 
> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK 20 YEARS AND ITS NOT EVEN SMUTTY AAAAH!!! I started playing Animal Crossing: New Leaf again which is basically my video game crack I'm sorry.
> 
> Don't worry, the next chapter will make up for the dry spell I promise (｡•́︿•̀｡)


	6. Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree is falling into his new role perfectly, and Hana is surprisingly submissive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PLEASE NOTE:** Coconut oil is actually not good to use as a lube. The reason why I wrote it into this chapter was because the characters needed a last minute substitute and I felt like Hana would have it on hand for her hair, so I'm in no way promoting the use of coconut oil as a personal lubricant.
> 
> If you want to read for yourself why it's not good, here's a great article: http://goodcleanlove.com/4-reasons-not-use-coconut-oil-lube/

Smoke burned the back of McCree’s throat. He was pulling hard from the cigar between his teeth to keep him focused on something other than the lust building in his veins. Hana was walking besides him as the wove their way back to the hotel. He could see her glancing up at him in his peripheral vision, tucking her hair behind her ear and chewing her bottom lip. He knew the rest of the team would be away from the hotel until the midday day heat forced them to return to the cool haven of their rooms. All of them had rooms on the same floor except for Hana and Lucio who somehow managed to nab the suites on the top floor. It would look strange for either of them to be seen leaving one another’s rooms, but McCree thought it would be safer to use his room. Hana could easily come up with an excuse as to why she was there where as McCree couldn’t think of a single viable reason as to why he’d be up at the executive level. He didn’t need to voice any of this to Hana. He gave a her significant look when they boarded the elevator and pressed the number for his floor.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any bear covered lube in that there bag of yours.” McCree asked softly once the elevator doors closed behind them.

“His name is Rilakkuma and no. It’s not like I just carry sex stuff around with me.” Hana replied in a huff.

McCree smirked sliding his keycard into the lock on his door. “Could have fooled me, darlin’.”

Hana shot him a venom filled glare as she passed him into the room. McCree kept the curtains drawn in hopes that they would help keep the sun at bay so the room was dimly lit. He watched Hana look around the room that house cleaning must have just finished turning down judging by the crisply made bed. She set her bag on the table and was digging through it while chewing her bottom lip. McCree titled his head as he watched her, fingers setting to work at removing his belt. The click of his signature belt buckle releasing drawing the young woman’s attention. A slow smirk slide on to his face as he watched her’s turn pink as she watched him pull the leather strap free from the belt loops.

“I-I have coconut oil…” she mumbled lifting a small bottle from her bag.

“That’ll do just fine.” McCree replied, his voice growing husky. “Set it on the bed and c’mere.”

The buttons of his shirt offered little resistance as he made to remove the garment from his body. McCree couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched Hana’s hungry eyes move over his bare chest. She tossed the oil unceremoniously on to the bed and reached out to trace her fingers over his abdominal muscles. She was close enough that he could warmth radiating off of her skin and catch whiffs of her sweet scent. Grunting his approval as Hana traced her fingers up through his chest hair and brushing her thumbs over his nipples, McCree laced his flesh hand in her hair to draw her close to his chest.

“That’s right, darlin’.” McCreed breathed, a shiver of pleasure traveling down his spine from the stimulation. “I want you to nurse on daddy now. Go on.”

Part of him expected Hana to object, to push away but instead she opened her mouth to flick her tongue against the pebbled flesh before sealing her mouth over his left nipple. The slick sensation surged blood to his cock pressing against the fly of his jeans. His hands over her small hips to the swell of her ass and gripped the supple flesh that filled his palms. McCree sucked in a breath through his teeth when Hana teased his sensitive flesh with her teeth and pushing back into his hands.

“Do you like that, daddy?” she whispered against his chest, a hand sliding down to rub at his erection through his jeans.

McCree caught her wrist with the hand of his prosthetic and pulled it away from the swell in his pants. She was getting cocky and he needed to remind her who was in control here.

“Nuh uh uh, sweetheart,” McCree hissed moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “You don’t just get to touch daddy whenever you please.”

With a yank he pulled Hana over his lap and her startled cry fueled his desire. She was struggling against him a little as he massaged the flesh of her ass cheeks through her shorts.

“You’re going to need to be punished.” McCree punctuated his words with a sharp slap to the back of one of her thighs with his flesh hand.

Hana squeaked and froze like a scared mouse. McCree pulled her shorts along with her panties off to bunch around her knees.

“Damn.” McCree sighed appreciatively as he petted the soft flesh.

The tender touches only lasted a moment before he set a steady rhythm of slaps to her ass. Each cheek was showered with sharp blows with the palm of his hand and the muffled cries from Hana made his cock strain painfully against his jeans. He could feel her stomach muscles tensing against his thighs in anticipation of each blow. It wasn’t long before her cries turned into strangled sobs and her ass cheeks stained a bright pink. McCree wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, pausing as he watched Hana press her thighs together and her tiny frame tremble.

“Oh?” McCree cooed dipping his fingers to test the wetness of her slit. “Are you gonna come already?”

A low drawn out moan left Hana’s lips as McCree rubbed his fingers between her pussy lips. He drew his hand away to eye the slick left on his fingertips feeling the glow of pride warm his skin. He dropped his eyes to the cleft of her ass and raised a curious brow as he dipped his fingers between them to probe the tight ring of muscle. Hana physically tensed and he could feel her holding her breath. He chuckled rubbing against her asshole with his fingertips.

“Now, that there’s a surprise.” McCree brought his eyes to the back of Hana’s head.

“I-I’ve never… but I’ve wanted to…” Hana mumbled, her fingers plucking at the fabric of his jeans.

McCree hummed withdrawing his fingers and giving her ass a final slap. “Good, because I want to squirt your juices all over me as I fuck your shit pipe.”

He stood abruptly, pulling Hana to her feet. Her eyes were wide and wet with tear and sparkled with expectation. He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her forehead tenderly.

“Not today. We’ll both have to wait.” he whispered against her skin.

Hana nodded silently and stepped out of her shorts,  lifting her arms obediently when he tugged her tank top over her head. McCree eyed the lace of her bra and smiled at the pink flesh of her nipples peaking through. She whimpered when he slid his hand over the ample globes, teasing her nipples between his fingers through the lace.

“You were close to comin’ when daddy spanked you, huh?” McCree asked her breathlessly, watching her nod without words. “You want me to fuck you, dont ya? You want daddy’s meat stuffed inside your tight cunt?”

“I want it!” Hana pouted.

Narrowing his gaze McCree smacked the tender flesh of her ass painfully. “What do we say?”

“ _ Please _ !” Hana sobbed, her knees buckling a little.

McCree grabbed her jaw with his prosthetic and watched her eyes widen. “Give me your mouth. Get me nice and wet for you.”

Hana crumbled to her knees and her fingers fumbled in her desperation to release his cock from his jeans. McCree could feel the color rising in his neck as heat blossomed under his skin watching her tongue hang out of her mouth when she opened it to accept his cock. He bit his bottom lip and rolled his eyes to the ceiling as wetness enveloped him, teasing every nerve. He pulled the condoms from his pocket focusing on his fingers pulling a single package from within. He choked out a moan when a vulgar slurp left Hana’s lips. He dropped his eyes to watch her yank his jeans down with her hands, tilting her head to mouth at the underside of his cock.

“Come up here, baby,” McCree breathed reaching down and pulling Hana to her feet.

Her lips were red and swollen and slick with spit, her pupils blown wide from lust and she peeled her bra free from her ample breasts. McCree held a condom between his teeth as he spun her around and pushed her face into the bed. He placed his prosthetic hand against the small of her back to keep her in place as he grabbed one of the pillows. He gripped the pillow case and shook the pillow from it vigorously. His dick was resting against the cleft on Hana’s ass dripping precome and spit onto her flesh. She protested when he pulled her arms back behind her and in a single swift movement pulled the pillow over her arms encasing them in the thin fabric. McCree smirked around the foil in his teeth as he flipped Hana on to her back, pinning her arms beneath her. There was a little bit of fear mixed in with the excitement in the look Hana gave them when their eyes met. She struggled against the simple restraint and McCree couldn’t help but grin at her near immobility. She was going to be his fuck toy. Removing his jeans the rest of the way McCree tore open the condom wrapper and paused to eye the pink rubber that greeted him.

“It would be.” McCree shook his head, glancing up at Hana’s smug smile.

Sucking a breath through his teeth McCree stretched the rubber onto his swollen cock. He picked up the coconut oil and squirted a glob on to Hana’s already slick pussy. He watched her as he rubbed the oil over her nether lips and sliding two fingers inside her. Hana panted and fluttered her eyelashes writhing against his ministrations, whimpering when he pulled his fingers away to line up his cock head with her entrance. Hana spread her legs and drew her knees back, and McCree gripped her hip with his prosthetic while holding her gaze.McCree swallowed thickly as he pushed inside her slowly, his mouth falling open at the tight fit.

“ _ Fuck _ !” he choked out, feeling overwhelmed by the way her tight pussy sucked his cock inside.

Hana’s eyes went round and her brow creased as he stretched her open. “Oh my god…!” she gasped.

McCree blew out a harsh breath as he willed himself not to slam into her up to the hilt. He wanted to savor the warm slickness contracting around his dick as he slowly pushed in. His balls  tightened threatening to release his seed prematurely and his grip on Hana’s hip tightened hard enough to bruise. She whimpered and McCree arched his back when he finally bottomed out, buried in her tight pussy to the hilt. He stilled for a moment to concentrate on his breathing, slipping his hands to grip behind her knees.

“Please, daddy…” Hana breathed moving her hips trying to encourage him to move.

“Is that begging I hear, little girl?” McCreed drawled, starting to thrust shallowly.

His gaze turned predatory when he established a steady rhythm, his thrusts deepening as he pumped inside her. Hana’s eyes rolled back and she tried to arch her back as a chorus of whines and squeaks left her lips. McCree slapped her thigh sharply, delighting in the sound mixed with their bodies coming together.

“What do you say?” his voice was low and husky, sounding almost foreign in his own ears.

Hana inhaled sharply before breathing out a weak “thank you”. McCree grinned dropping his eyes to his cock pumping into her tight pussy, pushing her legs wider. He snapped his hips hard against hers delighting in the desperate cries leaving Hana’s mouth. He rubbed a calloused thumb against her clit and he felt the muscles of her pussy tighten around his cock.

McCree hummed. “Do you like that? Do you like being fucked by my fat American cock?”

“Yeah, daddy, fuck me hard like that.” Hana whined, her eyes squeezing shut in pleasure.

Moving his hands to her hips McCree pulled her against his hard thrusts in obligation. He was breathing hard through his teeth lifting his eyes to her bouncing breasts.

“Yes, daddy, thank you!” Hana whinned breathlessly. “Thank you, thankyouthankyou….!”

McCree’s jaw set as her pussy gripped tightly to his dick, her hips tilted up so that he was rubbing against her g-spot. He pulled out completely as she squirted hard, soaking herself as she cried out. McCree whistled softly shaking his head and grinned down at Hana as she trembled from the aftershocks of her orgasm. He pushed himself inside her once more and pinched the skin of her pussy around her slit and pulled it tight.

“I’m about to make it happen again.” McCree mumbled, eyes flicking up to Hana’s face.

Her face was flushed and sweat glistened on her brow. She was panting open mouthed watching him through her lashes. She whined as he rubbed her clit hard with his fingers, spreading her legs wider as he picked up the pace with both his fingers and his cock. He pulled out quickly when she cried out and she squirted hard again. McCree held her left leg out with his flesh hand as he rubbed rapidly against her juicy pussy, sending droplets of her release flying in every direction.

“Oh my goddddd!” Hana cried out, tilting her head back overwhelmed by the pleasure.

McCree didn’t wait long before thrusting back into those welcoming folds. He slapped at her breasts and she gasped sharply.

“Say thank you.” McCree demanded slapping at the bouncing flesh again.

“Thank you, thank you daddy!” Hana sobbed.

“That will teach you, huh?” McCree panted, holding her hips as he pounded into her cunt.

He could feel his own release coiling, pulling his balls up against his body. He was breathing hard through his teeth reaching up to pinch at her nipples. Her pussy muscles were milking his shaft and sweat started to drip down his back from the effort of fucking her senseless. He pulled out again and replaced his cock with his fingers, angling them to assault her g-spot.

“Daddy… Daddy I can’t do it again…” Hana panted shaking her head. “I can’t do it… Oh my goddDDD DADDY!!”

McCree growled out a sound of approval as he pulled another squirt from her swollen pussy. Tears trickled from the corners of Hana’s eyes as she groaned out a guttural moan.

“You can do it, baby!” McCree praised. “You can do it.”

“Daddy, you make me come so good.” Hana whispered.

Humming McCree slide his cock back into her pussy. He leaned over her and rested his prosthetic hand on her throat. Her eyes widened and locked on to his. McCree licked his lips as his hips pistoned relentlessly and he slowly gripped her slender throat. His release was coiling tighter and his breath was ragged as he held her gaze. Hana’s brow creased and her breaths were becoming more strangled as he slowly squeezed her windpipe shut. He watched her closely looking for any sign that she might break and use her safeword. The metal of his prosthetic was biting in her flesh and leaving angry red marks. McCree released his grip and Hana gasped deeply for a much needed breath.

“Do you want Daddy’s come?” McCree asked, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Yes, daddy.” Hana’s voice was raw. “Give me come.”

McCree wrapped Hana’s legs around his waist and pulled her up to release her from her pillowcase prison. He pushed her further up the bed to better make room to climb on top of her and pounded his meat inside her dripping pussy. He didn’t try to mask his desperate groans as he balls tightened painfully. Hana was digging her nails into the flesh of his biceps, her back arching as she cried out with each of his thrusts.

“C’mere, baby…!” McCree rolled off of Hana abruptly, ripping the condom from his engorged cock. “Give me your mouth.”   
  
Fucking his fist of his flesh hand he watched Hana scrambled between his legs and open her mouth expectantly. He swore loudly, forcing Hana’s head down with his prosthetic as his release jetted out of the tip of his cock. Waves of ecstasy rolled over him as Hana sucked him dry, swallowing every last drop of his come. He felt spent and sensitive, and hissed when Hana languidly stroked his half hard cock. She looked deliciously disheveled and he patted his chest to beckon her up. McCree snaked an arm loosely around her waist when she curled around him, tracing her fingers through his chest hair.

“I don’t mind this,” Hana spoke softly, indicating that she was talking about his chest hair by stroking it briskly. “But I’d still like your balls to be shaved.”

McCree rolled his eyes closed sighing deeply out his nose. He could feel Hana look up at him.

“Is that something I’m going to have to earn to?”  
McCree smirked. “Seems to me like you already know the answer to that one, darlin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take several breaks from this chapter because I didn't want to rush it so I hope it was worth the wait! You all are beautiful creatures. Thank you so much for reading!


	7. It's Oh So Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really didn't feel like a year since I last posted but HERE WE ARE!

Buying a butt plug was something that Hana didn’t think she’d feel embarrassed about. Especially since she had the information highway at her fingertips she didn’t even have to leave her room to order one. That didn’t stop her cheeks for heating up, and flushing crimson when she opened the box and was faced with the stainless steel plug. She was grateful that it arrived in inconspicuous packaging so when she bumped into Lena in the mailroom she was able to easily brush it off as something a fan sent. She gingerly picked up the toy and ran her fingertips over the insertable length. It was advertised as a beginner's toy and didn’t look all that intimidating, but Hana had a feeling -no pun intended- that it would feel way bigger once it was inside. She turned the toy around and couldn’t help but smirk at the light pink jewel at the end. Naturally she’d have to get a cute butt plug, duh! She tossed it onto her bed and it bounced slightly. She moved over to her dresser and began to dig under the clothes in one of the drawers to retrieve a bottle of lube she had stashed there. She tossed it between her hands while eyeing the plug apprehensively.

It had been four weeks since she and McCree fucked for the first time. They spent the rest of the day in McCree’s hotel room that day in Greece. McCree left once to get ice wearing just his jeans, and slid the freezing cubes over her burning flesh when he returned. Hana was impressed with McCree’s knowledge of multiple uses of pillowcases. He had bound her wrists with the simple fabric and held her arms above her head as he teased her pussy lips with his chilled finger tips before flipping her onto her belly and fucking her into the mattress. It had been difficult to find time to play since then. There had been a lot of sexting, and quick blow jobs in hidden corners of the base, and McCree pressing her against walls to bury his face in her cunt from behind. McCree’s aggressive moods were always Hana’s favorite. He became a filthy pig and would shove his fingers into her throat to force a gag from her before replacing his fingers with his cock, or tongue her asshole like a man starved. McCree breaching her tight dark ring with a thick finger during their last supply closet meeting prompted her to purchase the plug that now lay innocently on her bed.

Hana chewed her bottom lip as she considered it. She could play by herself, but part of her was rejecting the idea of sticking something in her rectum so fiercely she was almost worried she wouldn’t follow through. She picked up her phone from her desk as she made her way to sit on her bed. She could play by herself, but it wouldn’t be as fun if her daddy wasn’t there to help her. She placed the bottle of lube besides the plug and snapped a picture of it before flopping against the many pillows on her bed. She pulled open the chat log with McCree and sent him the image with a simple ‘help’ -no capitalization or punctuation- to caption it. She crossed one of her legs over a bent knee and bobbed her foot as she stared at her phone. McCree had been working with grandpa Reinhardt, Genji and Lena on something in California for the past few days and they finally came back to base earlier today. She figured he was sitting in a debriefing meeting right now. McCree wasn’t one to check his phone in a meeting, and Hana was pretty sure that if it weren’t for her he wouldn’t check his phone more than once a week, but something told Hana that today would different. She chuckled deviously when the animation of McCree’s reply lit up her phone.

‘You’re killing me’

Hana kicked her feet as she cackled at his response. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth as she typed out her response.

‘Sry bae, teasing u is wut I do best ;)’

‘You don’t know how bad I want to pound your cute little ass.’

Hana felt heat creep up her neck and she pressed her thighs together.

‘I need help getting ready, daddy~ imu come play with me’

‘Let me rub you through your cute little panties. I want to hear you whimper as I get you all heated up, baby girl.’

Heat was pooling between Hana’s legs and she felt desperate to have McCree’s hands on her. She thought about him sitting in that stupid board room with his cock pressing against his jeans and her mouth practically watered. She smirked typing out her reply.

‘Do u have a huge boner rn? Is every1 staring at it?’

‘Shut up.’

‘Make me’

‘Come over here and watch me put my dick in your mouth. That’ll shut you up.’

‘Ifoevery1????’

‘I’m not even going to try and decipher that. Just shut up and I’ll be there soon.’

Excitement bubbled in Hana’s chest and she abruptly shot up from her bed. She paced around her room with restless energy. She slipped her hands under her muscle tank to unclasp her bra and removed it with practiced ease. She wiggled out of her shorts and debated if her pink cotton panties with strawberries printed on them were cute enough. Not like it really mattered since she knew McCree would probably remove them with his teeth before really appreciating how cute they are. A shiver coursed through her body at the thought. Hana slid into her desk chair and pulled up the latest RTS that caught her attention to try and distract her from the anticipation pooling between her legs.

\---

She almost missed the knock at her door. Hana tripped over herself as she scrambled out of her chair. She pushed open the door and barely had time to greet McCree before he gripped her upper arms, and pushed her into the room kicking the door shut behind him. His mouth found her neck and he immediately set to work at sucking a bruise on her skin. Hana loved it when he was aggressive. It made the months of teasing on her end totally worth it to be man handled by this stupid cowboy. She whimpered removing his trademark hat and tossing it in the general direction of her desk. She carded her fingers through his hair, gasping when he palmed her ass roughly. McCree smelt like sweat, cigar smoke, and gunpowder. Only a small part of her felt grossed out that he didn’t shower before coming to see her, but she felt mostly flattered. His stubble tickled as he kissed his way along her jaw, pulling her flush against his body. Hana could feel his erection through his jeans pressing against her hip. She turned her head to try and catch his lips but he grasped her jaw in his prosthetic hand to stop her. McCree never kissed her on the mouth. It didn’t really bother Hana, but she thought it was weird. She felt like she was one thwarted kiss away from bringing it up. McCree fixed her with a predatory gaze, pupils blown wide with lust and her legs felt like they turned to jelly.

“Did you miss me that much, daddy?” Hana asked softly, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

McCree grunted returning her smirk as he slid his flesh hand between her legs to rub at her pussy.

“Not much as you missed me, darlin’.” his tone was low and husky.

Hana pouted despite the pleasure blooming under the ministrations of his fingertips. He chuckled before pressing a kiss to her forehead and released her chin to start removing his clothes.

“Idiot.” Hana mumbled as she crawled onto her bed to watch him undress. “It’s all your fault, you know.”

McCree quirked a brow while he removed both his gun belt and his body armor. “How’s that?”

Hana picked up the plug and rolled on to her stomach, propping herself on her elbows as she turned the toy over in her hands.

“Because you fucked me with that fat cock once and just teased me since then.” Hana glanced over her shoulder at him. “It’s no wonder my little pussy gets so wet when I think about you, dummy.”

McCree was stripped down to his jeans and hummed appreciatively as he toed out of his boots. Hana bit her bottom lip, her cheeks flushing pink as she eyed his bare chest. She hated how turned on she got by his hairy chest. She hated body hair, absolutely loathed it, but for some reason she got wet when she so much as glimpsed it peeking from his shirt collar.

“Little is right.” McCree replied kneeling besides the bed. He reached out and dipped his flesh hand between her thighs and pulled, prompting her to spread her legs. “And if I recall correctly, I fucked you twice. Right into the mattress.”

Hana yelped as he brought his hand down on her ass with a sharp smack. He gripped a cheek and shook the flesh, growling with arousal as he forced her ass to jiggle. McCree was an ass man and Hana was grateful that her ass was bigger than her tits. McCree glanced at the plug in Hana’s hands as he nudged her to lay on her side.

“Are you ready, princess?” he asked, planting a kiss on her hip.

“Mhmm.” Hana nodded as McCree crawled behind her.

Her sphincter instinctively clenched. Mentally she was ready to have him stretch her tiny asshole, but her body still wasn’t on board. She gasped out a moan as McCree pressed his face against her pussy just under her ass cheeks. He licked her through her panties and she couldn’t help the little tremble moving through her thighs.

“Oh my god…” she breathed, arching her back as he pressed more kisses to her covered pussy.

McCree sat up and snaked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulled them over her hips and off her legs. Hana sucked in a breath through her teeth when McCree sank his teeth into one of her bare ass cheeks. She really enjoyed biting, and she was so happy that McCree apparently liked it too. Hana looked back at him as he slipped an arm between her legs to reach up and fondle a breast as he slid his tongue slowly between her pussy lips. Hana let her eyes fall closed. His tongue felt so slick as he used it to explore her pussy. It felt like electricity was moving over her skin when he lapped up her juices with the flat of his tongue.

The wet smacking sound from McCree’s mouth sucking at the folds of her cunt was the sexiest sound to Hana. Something about sloppy oral sex had always been a huge turn on for her. She respected McCree’s wishes about wearing a rubber but when he’d sit back after making her come with his tongue and her pussy juices dripping from his goatee made her want to ride his dick raw. Thinking about him sliding his engorged sex into her dripping cunt caused her to emit a soft cry of pleasure. The stimulation from McCree’s fingers pinching and twisting at her nipple and his tongue flicking against her clit was bringing her closer to the edge. The tip of his tongue swirled around the pink bud before pressing inside of her pussy where he began to tongue fuck her. A cacophony of heady mewls poured from her lips. McCree’s prosthetic hand left her breast and snaked its way up to her throat. His lips sealed over her clit and created an intense suction with his mouth as he gripped her slender throat.

Breath play was something Hana never tried before her ‘arrangement’ with McCree. She never had a serious enough boyfriend to broach the subject and she sure as hell wasn’t going to trust a fling with her life, but there was something about McCree that made death the furthest thought from her mind as he squeezed her windpipe shut. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest as the adrenaline from her approaching orgasm mixed with her body’s fight-or-flight response to the lack of oxygen rushed through her veins. McCree’s grip on her throat was getting tighter with no indication of letting up and Hana could barely catch her breath. He was being merciless with his mouth on her clit and tears trickled from her eyes as her breath was completely cut off. She felt weightless, teetering on the edge of blacking out and she could feel herself coming against McCree’s face. She gasped deeply as soon as McCree released her throat and Hana pressed her face into her sheets as she slid her knees beneath her, screaming from the intensity of her orgasm.

“That’s my girl.” McCree praised in a gravelly tone, rubbing his prosthetic fingers against her gushing pussy.

It felt like her whole body was on fire, burning up from the pleasure exploding from every nerve ending. Hana’s thighs trembled from the after shock and she whimpered when McCree dipped his tongue between the cleft of her ass cheeks and licked her taint with the flat of his tongue.

“Give me that there plug of yours.” McCree’s tone was low and dark.

Hana twisted enough to hand the silver toy to McCree and folded her arms beneath her chest once he took it. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on relaxing her body. She heard McCree snort, no doubt at the jewel set in the base of the plug.

“C’mon, sugar,” McCree slapped her ass sharply. “Spread your ass nice and wide for me. Let me see my new fuck hole.”

Hana’s face flushed hot. McCree had a dark, deviant side that she had no idea existed under all that corny old west charm. She bit her lower lip as she reached around to pull her cheeks apart. It was embarrassing to have him look right at her anus and she gasped when he spit against it without warning. He swirled a thick finger through his spit, spreading it over the tight ring of muscle and Hana had to admit it felt good. Maybe someday she would admit to liking having her asshole licked and teased but today was not that day. She hummed a low whine as McCree pushed his finger inside her tight entrance. It was agonizingly slow but it didn’t burn as much as it had the first couple times he fingered her taint. When his finger was fully sheathed inside her ass he rubbed lazy circles against her pussy with his thumb.

“Oh, fuck…” Hana sighed, rocking slightly back into McCree’s touch.

Her pussy was still sensitive from her orgasm and the sparks of pleasure were almost painful. With a twist of his finger McCree began pulsating the digit in her anus. He withdrew his finger all the way to the first knuckle before burying it fist deep once again. Hana couldn’t believe how good it felt. She heard the pop of the lube being opened and almost whined when McCree withdrew his finger. He drizzled the viscous liquid straight onto her asshole. It dribbled down into the folds of her pussy before dripping onto the sheets. The sensation was so deliciously errotic that Hana had to fight the urge to release her ass cheeks and touch her sopping wet pussy. Her whole frame was trembling and she whimpered as she felt the cool metal of the plug press against her tight entrance.

“That’s it, darlin’,” McCree cooed, rubbing soothing circles with his unoccupied hand on her thigh. “Just relax. You’re doin’ just fine.”

The plug was so much wider than his finger and her anus wanted to clench instinctively to keep it from entering. The sensation of being stretched open was incredible. She knew that the plug wasn’t all that big but it felt like McCree might of well has shoved his fist inside her. Just when the burn was starting to feel too intense her body sucked in the plug. A groan of ecstasy escaped Hana’s lips. She felt full and horny as hell. Behind her she heard McCree emit a low whistle and he placed his hands over hers to no doubt admire the view.

“So fuckin’ hot…” he growled before leaning down to nip at her ample flesh. He slid his hands down her arms and guided Hana to cross them behind her back. “Stay just like that, baby girl.”

The bed shifted as McCree got up and he should hear the rustle of fabric and the crinkle of foil. She practically vibrated with anticipation. She craned her neck to watch him push the condom on his rigid cock. Hana wet her lips lewdly with her tongue when they’re eyes met and he smirked at her.

“I can’t wait any more, daddy.” Hana whined. “I’ve been a real good girl so hurry and fuck me!”

McCree left her line of sight when he crawled back onto the bed behind her. He gripped her wrists at the small of her back with his prosthetic hand and she felt the broad head of his cock slide from her clit to press at her entrance before sliding it back to her clit again.

“I reckon you have been.” McCree chuckled as he continued to tease her. “So quick to beg, though, greedy little dick pig.”

The retort Hana was going to fire back at him died in her throat and was replaced by a high pitched moan when McCree finally pushed his cock head into her pussy.

He sucked in through his teeth gripping her hip with his flesh hand. “So fucking tight. How the hell did I forget that?”

The plug in her ass was forcing the wall of her pussy to press right against his shaft so she felt every inch of him slide into her more intensely than before.

“Holy fuck!” Hana gasped, her eyes rolling closed.

McCree growled as he settled to the hilt deep inside her cunt. Hana could feel his balls bump against her clit and she pressed her hips back into his. He felt so hard inside her and she rolled her hips earning a groan from McCree. His grip on her wrists tightened when he started to thrust. His pace was agonizingly slow but it lovingly caressed every sensitive spot inside her. The plug in her ass made everything feel snug. She could still feel lube dripping from her pussy as McCree’s hips started to snap sharply against hers.

“D-does it feel good, daddy?” Hana turned her head to look back at him. “Does my tight little pussy feel good on your cock?”

Sweat glistened on McCree’s brow and his skin was flushed from his cheeks down his neck and spread across his chest. He was breathing heavily through his mouth and the corners of his mouth quirked up.

“Yeah, baby,” he huffed, his voice hoarse. “Feels damn good milking my cock in your tight cunt.”

He released her wrists and Hana immediately fisted the sheets near her shoulders. She pushed back to meet his thrusts delighting in the husky moan that left McCree’s mouth.

“Yeah, fuck my dick.” he mumbled, pressing his thumb against the plug in her ass.

Hana gasped feeling the plug angle down and press against his shaft through her pussy wall. She wanted him deeper, to be buried to hilt to feel every twitch his cock did inside her. With a hiss McCree abruptly pulled out.

“Daddy,” Hana whined looking over her shoulder at him. “Put it back in!”

McCree’s eyes were set on her sex as he gave a sharp slap to her ass with his prosthetic. It stung and Hana yelped with a flinch. The pain soon turned to pleasure as the head of McCree’s cock breached her pussy once more. He thrusted shallowly so that the head of his cock popped in and out of her tight hole.

“It’s so fuckin’ tight.” McCree said breathlessly, giving her as another slap before gripping the flesh at her hip.

He began thrusting the entirety of his length inside her, using his grip on her flesh as leverage to pull her back into him.

“I love feeling your hands grab me.” Hana gasped out.

She could feel another orgasm building and the way McCree angled his cock to rub right against her g-spot told her that he could sense it. She arched her back pushing herself to lean on her forearms as she started pushing back to meet his thrusts again.

“Yeah, baby girl, fuck me.” McCree growled out. “Use your daddy’s dick like that.”

Hana couldn’t stop the moans pouring from her mouth even if she wanted to. She was so close to coming that it was almost painful teetering on the edge of ecstasy. She heard McCree groan behind her as he gripped her hips.

“You want to come, don’t ya?” his voice was gravelly and she could hear the smirk in his tone.

Hana gasped out a yes as McCree’s hips snapped against hers, his balls slapping against her clit with each thrust.

“Not yet, princess.” McCree chuckled as he picked up his pace.

Her thighs trembled as Hana whined, swearing in Korean trying to keep her orgasm at bay. McCree’s hands left her hips and she cried out when he fisted her hair forcing her head back. The tug of her hair being pulled made her pussy drip and she knew she wouldn’t be able to last long.

“D-Daddy, please let me come…!” Hana gasped out between moans.

“Nuh uh.” McCree’s grunted, sucking a breath between his teeth.

She could feel her pussy tighten around his shaft as her impending orgasm drew near. McCree’s pace was brutal, his grip leaving bruises on her flesh from where he was gripping her hips. Hana whined and whimpered, her eyes screwed shut as her pussy juices trickled down her thighs. She was losing this fight, and despite the excitement of wondering what her punishment might be Hana couldn’t stomach a loss. McCree’s hand tightened in her hair and pain blossomed across her scalp. Hana’s neck and shoulder muscles were starting to protest from the awkward position. Without warning McCree abruptly released his grip on her hip and hair, pulling his cock from her snug pussy. McCree leaned over Hana’s sweat slicked back and planted a kiss on her shoulder, his cock sliding up along her tail bone. He moved to lay beside her on his back, pulling her to straddle his hips.

“Do you want to come, darlin?” He mumbled, distracted from aiming his cock head at the entrance of her pussy.

“That’s a stupid question.” Hana scoffed before groaning as McCree pushed his cock inside her.

McCree hissed, shoving his index and middle fingers of his prosthetic hand into her mouth. She choked and sputtered as his fingers invaded her throat. It didn’t take long for her to adjust and swirl his tongue around the digits.

“Always runnin’ yer damn mouth.” McCree growled as he started to thrust up into her.

All of the sensations were too much, too warm, too deep, too full. Hana planted her palms against McCree’s sturdy chest, and McCree took the opportunity of her angling her body forward to fuck up into her at a brutal pace. She whimpered when McCree withdrew his fingers from her mouth. Without his fingers her whines and mewls came out as staccato timed with each of his thrusts. Her arms were shaking under her weight and with the need to come and she could feel tears streaming over her cheeks.

“P-please…” Hana sobbed.

She cracked her eyes open when the thumb from McCree’s flesh hand brushed against her cheek bone. His face was flushed, and he was breathing hard out of his open mouth. His sharp eyes so intense Hana almost looked away, but something in them softened as he cupped her cheek.

“Okay.”

McCree’s voice was barely audible but Hana lost whatever fraying self control she had left. White flashed across her vision as her orgasm tore through her. She vaguely recalled McCree sliding his hand over her mouth to stifle her cry, and his arm looping around her waist when she collapsed against him. McCree’s mouth was hot against her forehead and he growled low in his throat as he came. Even with the condom Hana could feel the hot waves of his release, and if she wasn’t so damn tired she would have rolled her hips to milk him through it.

They lay together like that, Hana’s head tucked under his chin and McCree carding his fingers through her hair as the came down from their pleasure induced highs. He was so warm, and she felt so good that she could have fallen asleep curled up like a kitten against him.

“Does that make up fer all the teasin’?” McCree’s voice was a low rummble.

Hana snorted. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of telling him how much she needed it. Instead she lifted her head to meet his bleary stare, a smirk sliding across her face.

“No, but if your reciprocal period is less than 10 minutes I’d say yes.”

Rolling his eyes McCree covered his face with his prosthetic hand and groaned.

“You’re literally goin’ to kill me, darlin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a deep breath*  
> Okay. So. This is probably going to be the last chapter for the foreseeable future.
> 
> I'm not really all that into OW anymore, honestly, but this chapter was sitting half finished so I figured I better finish it and give you thirst bitches one last ride.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments, and kudos, and subscribes. I apologize that this story will be taking a back seat while I work on other fandoms.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely self-indulgent and dripping with NSFW goodness. Just a reminder that D.Va /is/ a legal adult so McCree isn't a predator here. Not the bad kind, anyway. Also I'm not affiliated by any means to the tumblog "thebestestdaddy" I just stole their name for this story¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
